A Prankster’s Proposal
by EvilAngeal
Summary: How would Naruto really propose to someone? Well there are many ideas out there. This is mine. Please enjoy this short fanfic.


**A Prankster's Proposal**

.

.

.

.

Naruto's eyes shot open. Slowly, he turned his head to the sleeping figure next to him. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief, she was still asleep. He a few minutes he just looked at her sleeping form, she was snuggled into the blankets, leaning slightly forward towards him. She truly resembled an angel when she slept. Her features were both utterly calm and at peace, while the secret smile was on her lips. Slowly Naruto slide out of bed, watching her the entire time. He just as noiselessly slide on his dressing gown and left the room.

Today was the day. That's right, he was going to propose. After all they'd been through; the years they spent dating, to the years they'd lived together. He considered their history entirely, their ups and downs, their fights and fun. He'd thought long and hard, was she right? We they right? Was the foreseeable future right? All of those questions as well as the many many more were answered with a solid; Yes. And thus Naruto had decided the time was right to ask for her hand in marriage.

But how to do it?

They were so many ways. He had always been a fan of the traditional, down on one knee at a ridiculously expensive restaurant. That way she got the chance to dress up and feel special, and it was a more classic romantic way of doing it. Naruto had to admit that held great appeal. But he couldn't do it. It didn't fit him, it didn't work. He'd practised it dozens, nay hundreds of times, but no words worked, and finding the right moment of the meal… it was for lack of a better word; Troublesome. It didn't fit. And as much as he liked the idea of it, it wasn't him.

After that he'd considered other ways. Putting it in food or drinks? Good in theory, but in practise there were so many things that could go wrong, and according to stories, often did. So that was out. He'd thought about doing some sort of public proposal. Like have it asked in the announcements at a sporting event. But they didn't really go to see that many sports, so its meaning was less significant that it could be. Or the idea of having it written in the sky, but again it just wasn't…. him.

So in uncertainty he turned to his friends. They had all given him idea's most of which he'd thought of. The ones he hadn't there were reasons he hadn't thought of them. So in the end disappointed, and as lost for idea's as he had been before he went for a drink. It was then while musing over his own life that the answer hit him. It was clear, so perfectly obvious that it almost irritated him the idea hadn't come sooner. The thought that inspired him was a simple lesson he learnt long ago "Stick to your strengths". Naruto wasn't a romantic guy really, neither was he charming, he didn't have the desire to make his propose massively public. Naruto was a prankster. Always had been, all he needed to do was stick to that strength.

He pulled out the little blue box from its hiding space in the other room. He opened it cautiously checking the ring carefully. He pulled it out from it's place and checked it some more. Alright, here goes. He quickly and silently snuck back into the bedroom, she was still asleep. Perfect. He slid the box into his pocket, holding onto the ring carefully with the other. He took his gown off again, then carefully climbed back into bed as though he'd never left. Now for the tricky part.

With all the delicacy he could, he leant forward and very gently pried her left hand from its grip on the sheets. Constantly glancing at her for signs of her waking, he then singled out her ring finger, and slowly slid the ring on it. He returned her soft hand back to its place, and waited for it to instinctively to re-clutch onto the covers. He laid back. Phase one completed, he thought with a sigh of relief. He looked at her for a few minutes, just enjoying her face as she slept. Thinking about her reaction to what he was about to do. He thought about their relationship as it was now and kissed it goodbye in his head.

Now for the fun part.

He repositioned himself to how he had been before he got up. Looked at the ceiling and savoured the last of his smile before hiding it. He closed his eyes and acted like he was turned in his sleep to face her. He cracked his eye open. Looked at her for a moment, then at the new shiny ring on her finger.

"Huh…Eh?!" He acted convincingly, She stirred "Wh-what?!" He continued. She made a painful expression as she rolled onto her back before looking at him through eyes not used to the light. It took a moment to register the panic on his face. She blinked and opened her eyes, a confused expression on her face. What was the matter? She thought.

"Wh-what is that?!" Naruto said, pointing at her finger, he passively backed away. She frowned, confused

"Wh-what are you-?" She started, but was cut off by her own voice. She looked at the ring on her finger. Blinking several times to confirm her visual of it. It was…. Beautiful. She was looking at the golden ring with a diamond on the top placed on her ring finger.

"Oh my god! What's that?!" He repeated. She looked between him and the ring

"I-I .. er… It- I didn-" She stammered, utterly unable to provide any explanation to its appearance.

"Oh my god!" He said again, finding himself unable to remember any of his other lines, the amusement and excitement cutting them off from his mind.

"It's- We didn't- But I was- Huh???" She continued, completely and utterly at a loss as to what was happening. That was until Naruto's acting gave. He cracked a smile, and then surrendered to it completely, laughing softly. She blinked at him a few times as slowly her comprehension kicked in, adding all the pieces together. Her face became one of puzzlement to shock. She felt her face heat up, her heart beat furiously, her body become numb. Her lips trembled, as they dared attempt to do anything at all.

Naruto looked at her, her laughing fading into a smile, an expression of utmost affection on his face. He leant forward towards her, supporting his face with an arm. He didn't say anything; he just looked at her his smile ever present.

"N….Naruto" She gasped. He blinked at her in recognition.

"Are you……. Is this…..?" She continued to struggle to speak.

"Yeah" he answered her unspoken question softly. There was a pause as she looked down at the ring, and studied it for a moment. She looked back up at him, her expression of shock slowly turning. Very slowly, her lips became a smile. Without warning she launched at him into a hug.

"Woah" he joked aloud and he took her in his arms. She pressed herself onto his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"Yes…. Definitely yes" she said quietly

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Left out any names as to who the lucky lady might be, so feel free to apply your own Naruto x ?????? pairing to it. **

**Hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
